Naruto Shippuden: The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi
by ShinobiAssassin
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War, after a climactic end, comes to a close. However, Naruto and his friends find the pathway to peace to be far from reaching its desired end as the Allied Shinobi Forces struggle against old and new foes. Despite their struggle, the Leaf shinobi find that love is in the air as both old and new relationships blossom. Finally, will Naruto become Hokage?
1. Prologue

_**Naruto Shippuden: The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**_

**Prologue**

Days had passed and the Fourth Great Ninja War still raged on. The Allied Shinobi Forces fought bravely against the seemingly insurmountable tide of foes-a White Zetsu army, reanimated friends, teachers, and legends, and even Akatsuki. Many brave warriors had fallen, but the ninja and samurai, despite their losses, began to see that working together and rallying in the defense against a common enemy was not all that impossible; and may, in fact, have finally been the pathway to peace that they all eagerly sought. Still, despite their growing optimism, the flames of war still burned bright as the battle reached a fevered pitch….

The fight against Madara and Obito Uchiha and the Juubi had certaintly done its toll. Not only did many heroes lie dead, but the land itself had been scarred from this epic confrontation-an eternal testament to an historic war. Despite all odds, it seemed that the Allied Forces were finally gaining the upper-hand.

"We win Madara!" remarked a tired but relieved Tsunade. The five Kage mirrored her relief. All their combined power, despite being greater than many ninja could ever dream of, was still barely even a match for Madara. However, after joining forces with the First Hokage, the group of village leaders managed to overpower the overwhelming strength of their dark foe.

"Hai, without the aid of you Kage, I don't believe that I could have beaten Madara again," admitted the First Hokage smiling.

"Sealing Corps, quickly seal Madara and make sure that he never returns to plague our world again!" barked the Raikage.

All the while, Madara sat in silence. Though his reanimated body was in tatters, his plans foiled, and his dreams of power now slipping from his grasps, he still had a smirk on his face. As the ninja began the sealing jutsu, the hate filled shinobi of legend finally spoke: "It seems that even with the power of both the Rinnengan and Sharingan and your wood style, I still could not defeat you Hashirama. Though, this is not the end. You are all fools if you think that this war will end all conflicts!"

Hashirama, who had remained silent for some time, finally responded, "The world of chaos and bloodshed that we once knew is over. The world is finally beginning to see that love is the pathway to peace. They are not blind like we were-"

"Hah! You are all as blind to the reality of this pathetic world as ever! Do you think that centuries of prejudice and animosity between the nations will just disappear? As long as this cursed ninja world remains, hatred will always brood in the heart of every human; and where there is hate, there will be strife; and where there is strife, there will be war," ended Madara as he was finally sealed away.

"We did it. The Allied Shinobi Forces are truly a testimony to the power of what our countries can do if we ban together," commented an enthusiastic Mizukage. The Tsuchikage interjected, "Indeed, Mizukage-sama. I believe that our defeat of Madara will only further cement the notion that peace can be achieved if we all ban together."

"_I fear you may be right Madara . . . but, something tells me that a new era, a new generation,_ _may be able to change all that and achieve success where we failed_," thought the First Hokage as he looked off into the distance at Naruto's and Sasuke's fight.

The ninja and samurai began to cheer as hope and pride in their accomplishments began to sink in for the first time. Despite their growing confidence, however, they could not help but feel pangs of fear and doubt as they recalled Madara's last, daunting words. "Alright everyone, tend to the wounded, form ranks, and prepare to charge at my signal. We will use our combined strength to crush Obito when Naruto Uzamaki creates an opening. This war will soon be over!" shouted the Raikage.

"Hai!" resounded the Shinobi forces. A new energy and sense of hope began to spread through the ranks. The battle was nearly over!

Meanwhile…

"He's strong," said an exhausted Naruto, "even up against me in my tailed-beast mode, the past Hokages, and you with your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke-teme."

"Hmph, no joke Dobe," retorted Sasuke in solemn agreement.

"Sasuke, you take the left flank, I'll take the right, and the Hokages will-"

Just as Naruto began to formulate a plan, he was cut short as a searing pain shot through his core. A chakra blade was now plunging though his back and coming out his stomach. The hero coughed up blood as he clinched his wound in pain. Tears began to pour from his eyes, but he managed to choke out a question that everyone-now shocked, fearful, and heart-broken-was also wondering. "What? H-how . . . did . . . you do-this?"

"Have you learned nothing? I am the Juubi's Jinchuuriki now. I am stronger, faster, and more powerful than any of you could ever imagine. I am like the Sage of Six Paths. I have the power of . . . god!" exclaimed Obito. (He had teleported, using a similar jutsu to that of the Fourth Hokage, because his new found power had allowed him to improve his teleportation to be as fast as the speed of light.).

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't think I can reach him in time to heal him!"

"It can't be . . . I thought Naruto would be the one to become Hokage one day? I-I thought that he could finally bring peace to this world," said a devastated Gaara.

"Son! I won't let you die! You are the Child of Prophecy that Master Jiraiya, and your mother and I, put our faith in. You are my greatest and most loved success and I will not let you die!" screamed a panicked Mianto as he ran towards his one and only precious child.

The Allied Shinobi Forces began to panic at the site of their unwavering hero-their source of optimism and pillar of strength-bleeding out the last of his life. The ranks began falling apart as more and more ninja fled in confusion and despair. All seemed lost. The Kage tried to bring order but had lost control to the ensuing chaos. They too were beginning to believe that the end may well be near.

Pain soon turned into numbness. He began feeling cold. "So, is this the end? I guess . . . this is it. I was never able to become Hokage. I . . . could never fulfill my promises to everyone. Sorry, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, mom . . . dad, everyone. You were right Pervy Sage. My ninja way was never anything more than a fool's errand anyway," thought Naruto as his eyes began to close.

He began to think about his friends, family, all that he could have done, could have been. Finally, his thoughts grew dim and darkness began to envelope him. The remorse and fear that he felt as a result began to fade. A strange peace began flowing through him. All went silent. Then…nothing.

Suddenly, a light-a single beam of brilliant, all-encompassing light-began to shine through the thick shroud of darkness. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a single figure appeared. He was carrying a staff. His hair was spiky and he seemed to be wearing a long cloak. As he came closer, he opened his eyes to reveal the Rinnegan.

Naruto, now bewildered and curious, widened his crystal blue eyes until they were the size of saucers. "Where-where am I? Who are you? And . . . hey, why do you have the same eyes as Nagato?"

"Hello, Naruto Uzamaki. I suppose you could say that this a 'portal' or 'gateway' of sorts. A doorway to a world beyond where all shinobi go when they die," explained the mysterious man.

"Ah, excuse me?! You never told me who you are creepy shadow guy with the Rinnengan. I mean, when someone just comes up out of nowhere and calls your name when you're supposed to be dead, you kind of wonder who it is, and if you are just dreaming or crazy or sick from too much ramen!" interrupted a baffled and somewhat perturbed Naruto.

"Sorry. I forget that mortals need introductions. Some in your world call me a hero, others a god that created the world and saved them from a terrible monster, and some even call me the Father of All Ninja. However, you probably know me as the Sage of Six Paths."

"Whoa . . . WOW! I wish I had my autograph book that I get all famous ninja to sign! Shoot, I must have left it at home!" fumbled Naruto as he frantically searched his pockets.

The Sage of Six Paths chuckled, "You are . . . amusing to say the least my young friend. Anyway, are you ready to come with me and begin your life in the next world?"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you sir. I mean, meeting you has been awesome. And going with you to be in a world of ninja where I could eat an eternal supply of ramen and battle other famous shinobi would probably be great-though, I would rather be a ghost so I could pull off some more great pranks in the Leaf and not have to worry about being pulverized by granny Hokage-but, I have too much to do. I can't die yet."

"Listen Naruto. I have been watching you. You have become a valiant warrior with the heart that is bigger than any other ninja I have ever seen. Your desire to create peace by shouldering the hatred of others and replacing it with love is noble, but it's over. You died. It seems that neither of us could bring peace . . . ."

"No! You're wrong Sage," said an angry Naruto as he clinched his fists, "I can't give up. I won't give up or fail to achieve my promises-that's my ninja way! Without me, Obito will kill the ones I love and enslave the world in a genjutsu!"

"You fool! Can't you see that it's over! You cannot change fate. Perhaps a genjutsu, a false reality controlled by one person, is the only way to actually bring about peace. Afterall, mankind does not seem to have the ability to stop their own anger and lust for blood."

Naruto's face grew stern. He could not believe the words that he was hearing. Had the all-powerful founder of the ninja order truly given up? "Tell me Sage-when did you give up your hope?"

"What?" asked the Sage of Six Paths. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the question.

"You've given up! How could anyone think that an illusion could bring peace? A false peace is no peace at all if people do not strive to achieve it themselves. You cannot force others to love because you have to show them how by setting the example. Sage, I will not go with you. I never give up on my promises and I will become Hokage! I will fight you if I have too!" exclaimed Naruto as he got into attack position.

The Father of All Ninja was amazed and bewildered. Was it true? Did he truly lose hope for peace? He reflected back on his life and remembered the sorrow and shame he felt when his two sons-those who were to continue his rule of peace and love-fought one another for the right to become his heir. It seemed as if the hate of the older brother who inherited his visual capacities-whose descendants became the Uchiha-and the love of the younger brother (his chosen successor) who inherited his life energies-whose descendants became the Senju-always clashed and boiled over into war. This same struggle between love and hate, light and darkness, peace and chaos, good and evil, was still at work in a never-ending conflict to win over the hearts of all shinobi.

"_This boy has the tenacity to challenge me. He called me out and challenged my weakness. Does he have the will and strength to change all of that-to succeed where I and so many others have failed,_" pondered the Sage.

"Naruto. You are right. I had lost hope in the pursuit of peace. I thought that all ninja were doomed to suffer from the curse of hate . . . but I think that, perhaps, you and your Uchiha friend can finally break the cycle that began with me. Therefore, I am going to share some of my power with you and give you a second chance to live and achieve your goal of peace."

"Thank you Sage-sama! I promise to bring peace to this world no matter what!" proclaimed an overjoyed Naruto as he gave one of the biggest and cheesiest smiles that he had ever given, accompanied by a thumbs-up. The Sage began weaving signs with his hands and grinned. "Now go before I change my mind boy. It is not often that someone has the spunk or heart to stand up to me . . . let alone convince me that I am wrong."

As Naruto beamed away in a bolt of blazing light the Sage mused to himself, "He never gives up and always keeps his promises huh. Naruto, do not forsake your ninja way!"


	2. A New Era Begins

**A New Era Begins**

Obito threw the limp and lifeless body of Naruto aside. "You're next, Sasuke!" he exclaimed as he glared at him. A cold and calculating smirk appeared on his face as he sprinted toward the young Uchiha at top speed. Sasuke enveloped himself in his Susano'o, knowing that his ultimate defense would do little to block his aggressor's attacks.

"_Perhaps I can hit him with Amaterasu_," he thought. He began directing the black flames at Obito. The battlefield was soon engulfed. Sasuke, like his brother-Itachi-had become a master at manipulating this visual jutsu, but Obito was untouchable.

As a final, desperate measure, he formed a wall around himself using the black flames. However, Obito, with his new-found power, leaped through the barrier of impenetrable flames without a scratch. He molded a black orb of massive chakra, similar to a tailed-beast bomb, into a spear and lunged forward, aiming straight for Sasuke's heart. Naruto's long-lost friend's eyes cringed with fear. Was this the end?

"Son, please, don't die! I can't . . . I won't lose you. You have to stop Obito. Without you this world will be enslaved!" screamed Minato. Tears streamed down his cheeks on to Naruto's as he held him.

Naruto began to feel…something. Everything seemed hazy at first, but as time passed he began to regain consciousness. He felt as if he had been asleep for one-hundred years-though it had only been a few seconds. Then, he began to feel water dripping on and running down his cheeks.

"_Is it raining_?" he pondered. "_No, these are-tears_." His eyes began to open. At first, he could only see a vague outline of a person. Someone was holding him! As his vision became more focused, he could make out blue eyes-just like his-and a face that he could recognize anywhere.

"Dad!" he proclaimed. Naruto smiled as he embraced his father in a loving hug. Both father and son cried, not out of sadness, but of joy.

"Son! I thought . . . I had lost you?!"

"You know that I never give up Dad. I'm just like you and Mom! I have to become Hokage and fulfill my promises. There's too much to do. I can't die yet!"

"You're right. I knew, deep-down, that you weren't dead. After all, you are the Savior that Master Jiraiya, your mom and I, and everyone else believe in," said Minato as he smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks, Dad. But . . . hey, were is Sas…u…ke-" Naruto's voice trailed off as he saw Obito dashing towards his friend. His face grew stern as he activated his tailed-beast form. "I have to go. We'll talk later."

As his son beamed away in an orange flash, Minato looked up at the heavens. "Kushina, we have a fine son. It looks like our hopes and dreams for him came true." He focused his attention on the fight ahead. "Go get him, Naruto!"

Obito chuckled, "You can't block this, Sasuke-kun."

Just as the black chakra spear began to penetrate Sasuke's Susano'o, an orange beam of light appeared between the two.

"I won't let you harm anyone else!" shouted Naruto. He swung his fist towards a shocked Obito. The air seemed to be pushed forward by the force of his powerful Frog Kata style. All that could be heard was a massive crack as his punch found its mark on Obito's face. He was pushed backward about a mile-the air around him sounded like the roar of a thousand angry lions because of the sheer force of the attack.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke, "How-I thought Obito killed you? I saw you die?!"

"I did die, but the Sage of Six Paths gave me a second chance. I'll tell you about it later. For now, let's end this war Sasuke-kun!"

"I am curious, but I suppose your right. If you haven't noticed, however, our attacks don't exactly seem to be doing much good."

The four past Hokage appeared in a cloud of white smoke. "Naruto, I thought you were killed. I am glad you are here my boy," admitted the Third Hokage.

"Good, you're all here. I am no Shikamaru, but I have a plan . . ." began Naruto.

The smoke began to clear. Obito clenched his sides as he began to spit out tiny drops of blood. This was the first time since his transformation that he had actually been wounded or felt pain.

"How . . . how did Naruto Uzumaki do it? I know I killed him!" pondered a confused Obito as he began to stand up. "And how did he become so powerful? No matter, I will begin the ritual to cast my ultimate Tsukuyomi on the moon. I have come too far to fail now!"

He slammed his staff into the ground which created a massive bolt of energy that began to encircle the perimeter, creating a barrier. Obito focused his Sharingan on the moon and placed his hands together.

"My rule begins now!"

The stars in the sky dimmed and began to fade away. The heavens turned blacker than the darkest of voids and all that could be seen among the celestial bodies was the moon-now glowing blood red. The sun itself seemed to turn its back on the evil that began to consume the planet.

"What's going on?!" questioned the Mizukage with a frightened expression on her face.

"Obito must be attempting to cast his genjutsu. Come on, we have to stop him!" yelled Tsunade.

The Kage darted off towards Obito. She fought back her tears as she thought, "_I hope we make it_ _in time._"

The First, Second, and Third Hokage appeared, encircling the barrier.

"Don't think you have won yet," said Tobirama, "Hit him now!"

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" yelled Hashirama.

"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!" screamed Tobirama.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" exclaimed Hiruzen.

The Hokages' attacks hit the barrier simultaneously. Despite their assault being powerful, only a tiny crack appeared on the top of Obito's shield.

"Hah! Perhaps if you do that again-say, for another day or so-you can break through. Unfortunately, your time is about to run out," said Obito ominously.

"Think again!" declared the Fourth Hokage. He hurled one three-pronged kunai into the crack and another into the air. Then, in a yellow flash, he appeared on top of the barrier. "Massive Rasengan!" The crack began to grow. Just as his jutsu began to dissipate, Minato caught the kunai he had thrown and smashed it into the barrier. Finally, more and more cracks formed until the barrier shattered into a million glittering particles.

"I must hand it to you, Sensei. You always were a powerful shinobi," admitted Obito as the four Hokage landed in front of him, "but your attacks cannot hurt me."

"Naruto, do it!" commanded Minato.

Obito sensed a massive chakra above him. He looked up to see an orange flash and then-Naruto, flying towards his staff as he formed a tailed-beast bomb.

"How can he form such a concentrated mass of chakra and maintain it, let alone hold it? It should be impossible!"

Naruto's attack struck the staff. As the two objects touched, the ground beneath them seemed to shake with all the force of the mightiest of earthquakes. Lightning began to strike all around. A light that burned with the intensity of the sun enveloped the area and was followed by a tremendous explosion. The shockwave was so powerful that it swept everyone off their feet. Obito's genjutsu failed. The stars began to appear again and the moon returned to normal.

"Wait' a go, Naruto!" shouted Killer Bee as he recalled his young apprentice's former, failed attempts at creating the tailed-beast bomb.

"_What powerful chakra, but who could have such a jutsu_?!" wondered the Raikage as he picked himself up off the ground.

"It must be . . . Naruto," replied Gaara. The Kage looked at him perplexed. "Obito should have been busy casting his genjutsu so it couldn't have been him, and the only other person with that much power is Naruto."

Tsunade attested, "So he's not dead. I knew you would not fail Naruto. I gambled on you, and I never lose my bets!" The other Kage did not respond and only looked at her with looks of amusement.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, don't they call you 'The Legendary Sucker' because you are a horrible gambler?" said the Tsuchikage laughing.

A frown formed on her face and her brow furrowed. "Shut up old man! This time is different. Naruto will become Hokage-just like Dan and Nawaki wanted to be. I won't lose another person I care about!" yelled Tsunade as she hit Ohnoki on the head, giving him a lump the size of a small rock.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! My back! You threw out my back!"

"At any rate, I think we should let Naruto handle this. We would only be getting in the way. The best thing we could do right now is try to organize the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"Your right Hokage-sama. We have to prevent the troops from falling into chaos. Let's go!" commanded the Raikage.

Naruto's tailed-beast bomb had left a massive crater in the ground. As the smoke began to clear, he looked around for Obito.

"Huh, I know that jutsu is strong, but he should have been able to withstand it-" he pondered.

Suddenly, ripples that seemed to break time itself began to form behind him. Obito appeared from the vortex and interjected, "Well done Uzumaki. Though, you'll have to be faster than that!" Before Naruto could react, Obito engulfed him with a fireball jutsu.

"That should finish him off," commented Obito confidently. However, to his surprise, he found-not a charred boy-but a smoldering log. "Substitution jutsu! So . . . where is-the real one?"

"Now Sasuke!" ordered a voice. Sasuke, utilizing his Susano'o's Yasaka Magatama, began hurling shurikens of black flames towards Obito. However, Obito manipulated his black chakra to form a shield that parried every strike. "Too slow," he said.

Naruto exclaimed, "Don't get cocky yet!" He appeared behind Obito in the blink of an eye.

"But-how did you . . . how did you teleport? You didn't throw any teleportation-kunai," questioned Obito. Then, a flashback entered into his mind. "He must have marked me just before I incinerated his substitution."

"Rasengan!"

"_Hmph, it's just like when I fought his father sixteen years ago during the Nine-Tails incident_," recalled Obito as he thought back to that day.

Obito was slammed into the ground. He gasped for breath as the high speed, rotating jutsu pushed into his stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto. Do you think such a weak attack could kill me?!"

Naruto smiled as he summoned several shadow clones to hold him down.

"Obito, I am going to take on all your hate so that you can learn how to love again. You won't be able to hurt my friends anymore!"

"What are you doing-"

"I'm going to seal the Juubi and put it back in the moon where the Sage of Six Paths intended it to be."

Naruto began weaving signs and placed his hands on Obito, creating a seal: "Sealing Jutsu: Six Path's Moon Encasement Jutsu!" A massive bolt of dark energy emerged from Obito and was beamed into the moon.

Obito, now dying from the Juubi's extraction, asked, "H-how . . . did you-b-become s-so power…ful?"

"The Sage of Six Paths gave me some of his power. Not only that, but I have something inside my heart that gives me strength," explained Naruto as he shoved a thumb towards his chest, "the bonds of love that I have formed with my friends and family-something that you have too Obito."

Obito began to think about Rin, Kakashi, Minato. "How could anyone . . . love me after all that I've done? I-I allowed Madara's evil to corrupt me. I had forgotten . . . that this world still had good in it . . . what it meant to love others and be there for them . . . ."

Minato appeared beside Naruto. "Sensei? Please, I-I can't bear to look you in the eye. I know that my actions have been deplorable and that I have no right to be called your student. I am sorry. Please . . . can you . . . forgive me?"

"Obito . . . as a Hokage, I can never forgive your actions. But, as your sensei, and a friend, I am more than willing too. I forgive you Obito! I've always believed in you and loved you."

"I do too Obito! Without you, I would not be as strong as I am now, I wouldn't have so many new friends, and I wouldn't have gotten Sasuke back," said Naruto as he smiled.

Obito began to cry with relief. He spoke, "Arigato! I only wish Kakashi and the others could be here to hear my apology-"

"Don't worry! I'll tell everyone about your change of heart. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" responded Naruto.

"You truly are a unique shinobi, Naruto-kun. I see now why Pain-I mean Nagato-entrusted you with bringing peace to the future. Perhaps you will achieve a true and lasting peace after all. Good luck-Nar…uto . . . ." His eyes closed as he drew his final breath.

The other Hokage appeared around Naruto. The First Hokage began, "Good work Naruto! You ended the war and saved everyone from eternal enslavement."

"It seems our time on this earth is finally done," admitted Hiruzen. At that moment, the Edo Tensei began to wear off.

"Wait! I thought you could only be released if the caster ended the jutsu or if you were sealed?!"

The Second Hokage explained, "You see, Naruto, we can overcome the boundaries of reanimation because we are at peace. We see now that you and your friends-the next generation-can protect Konaha and finally establish peace."

The Hokage spoke as one, "Naruto, we have faith in you! You will become Hokage because the Will of Fire, our legacy, lives on in you!"

Minato stepped forward and embraced his son for a final time. "Thank you, Naruto. You have shown me that our hope in you is not just a delusion. I'm going to be with Jiraiya-sensei and your mother now. Goodbye son. I love you."

"I love you too Dad!" Don't worry, I will become Hokage and defeat hatred." The Hokage faded away. They had protected their village one last time and now they could rest easy, knowing that the future seemed bright. Naruto, now exhausted and having used almost all of his chakra, began to faint.

"I've got you!"

"Sasuke-kun . . . thank you."

The chaos that had engulfed the Allied Forces now gave way to the shouts of victory and relief. Everyone-now overcome with joy, pride, and hope-began to chant Naruto's name. He was the hero-the savior of the ninja world-that they had all waited for.

"I'm sorry. You deserve as much praise as I do-"

"No, Naruto, you're wrong. We won this war because of you. You, and my brother, saved me from my hatered. Thank you . . . but don't think that this means I won't try to become Hokage before you."

Naruto smiled at his friend. "It's good to have you back Sasuke, ya know!"

In a rare moment of happiness, Sasuke grinned as well. "It's good to be back."


End file.
